Todo se movió (y es mejor quedarse quieto)
by zehn
Summary: Lidiar con Oikawa por más de una década no sólo era una hazaña digna de ser registrada en los libros de historia, también era un trabajo de tiempo completo.


**Título: **Todo se movió (y es mejor quedarse quieto)  
**Tema: **#16 – La letra pequeña  
**Cantidad de Palabras: **4.484  
**Notas: **Quizá, esto se convierta en un AU, a medida que el manga avance. ¿Qué clase de AU? Seijou vs. Shiratorizawa, ése AU, (esta parte sólo aparece hasta el final, así que no hay problema)

_**Disclaimer: **Haikyuu! y sus personajes son de Furudate Haruichi y Shueisha. _

* * *

Oikawa Tooru es… ¿cómo decirlo de una forma decente?  
Es un fastidio.

Iwaizumi no sabe cuál fue el momento exacto en el que se metió en aquel problema de un metro con ochenta y cuatro centímetros de estatura; sólo sabe que ha estado ahí, atado a él, desde que sus regordetas manitas se aferraban a un juguete de plástico —Iwaizumi había sido un poco pasado de peso durante su niñez—; mientras un chillido estridente irrumpía la calma de la sala. Una mujer alta, esbelta y de largo cabello café se asomaba en la habitación, el chillido se detenía y entre hipidos, Tooru… No, Oikawa, levantaba una de sus manos, con el dedo índice estirado, acusándolo: "Hajime-chan no quiere jugar conmigo, mamá". Al final, después de una reprimenda materna, Iwaizumi aceptaba que Oikawa se sentase a su lado, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Oikawa había crecido para convertirse en un pre-adolescente maduro, pero no menos caprichoso. A los doce años, se había aparecido frente a la puerta de la casa de Iwaizumi, con un video-casete en su mano. La portada era de colores negro y rojizo, con un par de ojos de una tonalidad verde con negras pupilas verticales, la caligrafía de las ocho letras del título buscaba inspirar miedo, con sus curvas y puntas y contrastes entre colores vivos y oscuros.

—¿Qué? —Iwaizumi miró la película, luego a Oikawa y a la película de nuevo—¿Qué?  
—Vamos a ver una película, Iwa-chan —anunció Oikawa.

—Obvio —le respondió Iwaizumi. Oikawa respondió con una sonrisa de alegría y como si la casa de Iwaizumi fuera la propia, entró, puso la película en el reproductor, encendió el televisor y se acomodó en el sofá; después de unos segundos de duda y tras decidir que se veía estúpido parado bajo el marco de la puerta mirando hacia quién sabe dónde, Iwaizumi volvió a entrar; se quedó parado junto al sofá, dudoso sobre dónde debería sentarse. Oikawa quitó la mirada de los créditos de apertura.

—No seas tímido —le dijo y palmeó el lugar a su lado—, puedes sentarte acá, Iwa-chan  
—"Iwa-chan" —repitió el aludido, mientras se sentaba en el lugar indicado por su compañero.  
—¿Extrañas que te llame Hajime-chan? —preguntó Oikawa, Iwaizumi resopló y fijó su mirada en la pantalla, había ciertas cosas en las que no podía ganar con Oikawa—. Iwa-chan suena mejor.

Iwaizumi había caído dormido después de la parte en que un tipo de traje blanco entraba a lo que parecía ser un túnel; Oikawa no se había quejado, la película había resultado más aburrida de lo que había esperado y también podía practicar sus dotes artísticas con marcadores de colores en la cara de Iwaizumi.

Para cuando cumplió quince años, Iwaizumi juraría que había visto cada película de ciencia ficción que había en el mercado; las buenas, las malas, las recientes, las más antiguas, las parodias, las terroríficas… Todas, absolutamente todas. Oikawa siempre se aparece en su puerta, con un video en su mano, una sonrisa, —de esas que son sinceras y completas—; y con un "Iwa-chan", entra a la casa, se sienta en el sofá, enciende el televisor y simplemente mira la película. Iwaizumi se sienta a su lado, quizá porque se ha convertido en su nuevo hábito, quizá porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Iwaizumi se sentaba en un extremo del sofá y Oikawa se ubicaba justo a su lado, lo más cerca posible. Subía sus piernas a la silla y las rodeaba con sus brazos, mientras los créditos de apertura pasaban por la pantalla, Iwaizumi escuchaba con detalle cada cosa que tenía Oikawa que decir sobre la película. Era aburrido, porque la ciencia ficción no era su fuerte, sin embargo, sentía la emoción sincera que emanaba Oikawa con cada una de sus palabras, como se emocionaba con cada personaje y le hablaba de cada tráiler, cada giro argumental y cada detalle del proceso de grabación.

A medida que hablaba, sonreía ampliamente. Mostraba todos sus dientes y los pliegues en las esquinas de sus ojos se pronunciaban a medida que hablaba. Las sombras que la luz de la pantalla creaba le daban variadas expresiones a su rostro, a veces se veía enojado; otras, contento y, la gran mayoría, emocionado.

Esa fue la primera vez que Iwaizumi pensó que lo conocía bien, que era capaz de distinguir entre los sutiles cambios de su personalidad con gran precisión y supuso que el caso contrario también era posible.

.

La afición por la ciencia ficción no desapareció completamente, pero fue enterrada por la fanaticada que se había ganado de repente Oikawa. Iwaizumi no se sentía celoso, no, sólo creía que Oikawa podía hacer algo mejor con su tiempo que armar una colección de números telefónicos y cartas con confesiones que podía rivalizar con la del directorio telefónico japonés.

—A este ritmo, no voy a tener espacio en mi cuarto para todo esto —comentó Oikawa, después de recibir _otra_ carta. La novena del día, según las cuentas de Iwaizumi, y apenas eran las once de la mañana.  
—_A este ritmo_, puedes tener futuro como gigoló —le dijo Iwaizumi. Oikawa lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos, y en vez del usual "¡Qué cruel!", recibió otro comentario:  
—De todas maneras, tendré más éxito con las chicas que Iwa-chan.  
—No cuenta si ganas dinero con ello —. Fue la única respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza a Iwaizumi—, y de todas maneras, sigo siendo más fuerte que tú —Iwaizumi no pudo evitar la sonrisa de triunfo cuando Oikawa abrió la boca para responder y no dijo nada.

Cuando iniciaron su segundo año en Aobajousai, Iwaizumi no pudo evitar sentir un poquito de envidia; durante todo el tiempo que lo había conocido él siempre había sido el más alto, sin embargo, al inicio de aquél año, Oikawa se paró a su lado y en vez de mirar horizontalmente, Iwaizumi tuvo que levantar su mirada.

Al notarlo, le dio una leve patada en una pierna, Oikawa saltó a un lado.

—¿Ahora qué hice?

—Crecer —respondió Iwaizumi y sin decir más, empezó a caminar más rápido, en dirección a su salón. Oikawa lo siguió de cerca, sin dejar de protestar.

Durante los entrenamientos en el gimnasio, solía contenerse, a menos que lo estuviesen mirando; entonces, hacía uno de sus mejores servicios y se volteaba hacia la tribuna, con una sonrisa que Iwaizumi distinguía en parte como una de esas en las que se henchía de orgullo y no dejaba de alardear. Mostraba el signo de victoria con su mano derecha y aunque sonreía e incluso alcanzó a inclinar la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, había algo más. Cuando se levantaba y su mirada quedaba fija en uno de los muros, veía una sombra pasar por sus ojos, era rápido e Iwaizumi creería que había sido su imaginación de haberlo conocido tan bien.

Alguien volvía a gritar su nombre, Oikawa despertaba de su letargo y saludaba, pero la sombra volvía a aparecer. Era ahí cuando Iwaizumi le lanzaba un balón, lo más fuerte posible, en el lugar donde más doliera; en lo posible en su rostro, así ya no lo perseguirían tanto por su cara bonita.

—¡Iwa-chan! —exclamó Oikawa, con una expresión ofendida—, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

El aludido no contestó y le lanzó otro balón, Oikawa lo recibió limpiamente.

.

A veces, veían películas, sentados en el sofá de la casa de Iwaizumi; otras veces, iban al karaoke o a alguna tienda a comprar algo de comer. Muchas veces, simplemente caminaban y cada calle se convertía en un borrón mientras Iwaizumi trataba de seguirle el ritmo a la conversación de Oikawa y recordar a quien pertenecía cada nombre que mencionaba su compañero.

Esta vez, estaba preguntándose en qué momento Mari-chan había desaparecido de la vida de Oikawa y quién demonios era Chie-chan.

—Estás hablando demasiado —le dijo. Oikawa se detuvo en medio de una meticulosa descripción del cabello de Chie-chan y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—. Demasiado —repitió y murmuró algo, que Oikawa no alcanzó a comprender.  
—¿Puedes repetir eso, por favor?  
—No —Iwaizumi alargó sus pasos, mas su compañero lo alcanzó sin dificultades.  
—Iwa-chan —dijo, alargando la última vocal; un tono considerado tierno por la población femenina, pero que sólo conseguía irritar a Iwaizumi aún más—. Iwa-chan —repitió el muchacho e Iwaizumi no le hizo caso, había empezado un trote suave, a fin de alejarse de la molestia que era Oikawa y la poca voluntad que tenía de repetir lo que acababa de decir.

Oikawa ni siquiera se molestó en alcanzarlo, aunque era completamente capaz. Se mantuvo a un paso exacto detrás de Iwaizumi, repitiendo "Iwa-chan" cada cinco segundos, hasta que Iwaizumi se volteó abruptamente.

—¿Qué? —casi gritó, sólo conteniéndose al saber que estaban en una vía pública.  
—Iwa-chan, por favor repite lo que dijiste hace un rato.  
—Dije que estabas hablando demasiado.  
—No, no —Oikawa agitó una mano frente a él, quitándole importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar—. Lo otro.  
—Volví a decir "demasiado" —contestó Iwaizumi y casi pudo darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar de nuevo, cuando Oikawa puso una mano en su hombro.

—Lo otro —le dijo, con total seriedad. El mismo tipo de seriedad que exhibía en cada partido, al observar a su oponente midiendo sus fortalezas, determinando sus debilidades; completamente seguro de su victoria.  
—No.  
—Iwa… —Oikawa empezó y se acercó a él, su voz un susurro—: Hajime-chan.

El apodo siempre le ha enervado, pero escucharlo es como un viaje al pasado. A días calurosos de verano, donde él y Oikawa caminaban por el parque, pretendiendo que era un peligroso bosque. Llegaban a un pequeño riachuelo, y en silencio, escuchaban el zumbido de los insectos, el croar de las ranas y un par de peces chapoteando a lo lejos. Jugaban cerca al riachuelo, en la parte donde el agua y la tierra se mezclaban, convirtiéndose en un montón de barro.

Oikawa armaba pequeños muñecos y los alineaba junto a un tronco, Iwaizumi se limitaba a hacer pelotas de diferentes tamaños y de vez en cuando, lanzárselas a Oikawa cuando éste estaba distraído. Oikawa lloriqueó la tercera vez que recibió una pelota de barro en su cara y aprovechando un momento de distracción de Iwaizumi, metió un insecto dentro de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué hiciste, Tooru? —exclamaba Iwaizumi y Oikawa se desternillaba de la risa.

—¡Te lo mereces, Hajime-chan! —respondía entre carcajadas.

"Hajime-chan".

Le recordaba también lo propenso que era su amigo a caerse, la cantidad de veces que lo encontró en el suelo con las rodillas llenas de sangre y los ojos llorosos; cuando había estado a punto de ahogarse sólo por atrapar una rana y la sonrisa en su rostro cuando Iwaizumi la atrapó en menos de tres minutos. Cuando Iwaizumi le había mostrado el anfibio asegurado en medio de sus dos manos, Oikawa había sonreído débilmente.

Se limpió la nariz y quiso tocarlo, sin embargo, la rana decidió saltar justo en ese momento, eligiendo aterrizar en la cabeza de Oikawa. Éste, sin saber qué hacer, empezó a correr en círculos, lo cual había acabado en otra caída, más raspones y quizá el doble de lágrimas.

Le recordaba a las películas una vez a la semana, —las buenas, las malas, las viejas, las nuevas—, un balón de voleibol que se estrella en su cabeza porque Oikawa aún no sabe cómo hacer un servicio y de nuevo, la sonrisa cuando al fin pudo servir y otra sonrisa, aún más amplia, cuando Iwaizumi hace un remate exitoso.

—No me llames así.  
—Entonces —Oikawa se enderezó y cruzó los brazos—, dime que dijiste.  
—Está bien —respondió Iwaizumi, no ignoró la forma en que los ojos de Oikawa parecían iluminarse, como los de un niño en la mañana de navidad—, dije que cuando haces eso, estás evitando un tema—. Oikawa empezó a hablar, pero Iwaizumi levantó la mano, para detenerlo—. Ushiwaka.

El cuerpo de Oikawa se tensó visiblemente y su compañero maldijo el momento en que tuvo que alzar la mirada para mirar a Oikawa, ¿cuándo había crecido tanto?

—Vamos a ganar —le dijo y en un gesto inesperado hasta para el mismo Oikawa, palmeó su hombro y le desordenó el cabello, antes de volver a su camino.  
—¡Iwa-chan! —exclamó Oikawa—¡Hazlo otra vez! —Iwaizumi frunció el ceño y le lanzó una patada.

Negaría siempre haber pensado que acariciar el cabello de Oikawa era una sensación agradable.

.

Durante su tercer año, Oikawa siguió siendo un fastidio.

Pero era un fastidio al que Iwaizumi se había acostumbrado, de manera que seguía reaccionando a la gran mayoría de sus payasadas por pura necesidad más que por que en realidad se sintiera molesto. Claro está, aún había situaciones en que lo sacaba de sus casillas, sin embargo, había aprendido que las prematuras arrugas en su frente eran parte del paquete que había adquirido muchos años atrás cuando había rescatado a un enano de un estanque y había atrapado una rana por él.

Lidiar con Oikawa por más de una década no sólo era una hazaña digna de ser registrada en los libros de historia, también era un trabajo de tiempo completo. Iwaizumi se había apuntado a la labor sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, porque suponía que después de haberlo rescatado aquella primera vez, recibiría admiración por parte de su compañero, sería visto como un héroe y, eventualmente crecería para ser fuerte, carismático, cariñoso, simpático, hablador…

Y en realidad, era un poco al contrario.

Sí, Iwaizumi era fuerte, resistente, el primer lugar en casi todas las competencias deportivas escolares; pero no era carismático, ni cariñoso, ni simpático, ni hablador. Al menos no de la misma manera que Oikawa, a quien la sociabilidad parecía llegarle de manera natural, mientras que para Iwaizumi había sido un largo proceso de aprendizaje.

Iwaizumi jamás había ganado un premio por su desempeño en el equipo, y aunque recibía elogios por su habilidad, siempre los desviaba hábilmente hacia sus otros compañeros, o hacia su armador, quien disfrutaba ser el centro de atención. No le molestaba para nada, porque a veces le parecía que Oikawa lo necesitaba, porque de otro modo, todas las paredes se derrumbarían.

—Ugh, me estoy volviendo viejo —murmuró, preguntándose desde cuando sentía consideración por Oikawa y le pareció mejor pensar que, en vez de consideración, esto era otro de los términos en lo que había llamado su "contrato de amistado con Oikawa Tooru". Iwaizumi también estaba seguro que a su compañero no le gustaría que alguien sintiera "consideración" hacia él, heriría su orgullo.

Lo vio hacer ése saque por el que era tan famoso, el que emocionaba a todo el mundo, escuchó su mano golpeando el balón y esperaba escuchar cuando éste tocara el suelo, al otro lado. Lo que oyó fue un grito y el balón estaba de nuevo en el extremo de su cancha. Oikawa chasqueó la lengua y continuó la jugada.

Durante el tiempo fuera, lo vio sonreír, animando a sus compañeros. No era una sonrisa completamente falsa, pero sí era incompleta. Iwaizumi gruñó y se acercó a él.

—Oikawa… —empezó, pero no supo que más decir. Era su última oportunidad contra Shiratorizawa; después tendrían que retirarse, terminar su último año, ir a la universidad… Era su última oportunidad.

Oikawa le puso una mano en el hombro, sin dejar de sonreír, esta vez Iwaizumi no pudo identificar qué clase de sonrisa era.

—Terminemos con esto —le dijo, recibió como respuesta un gruñido de asentimiento.

El tercer y último set, —el definitivo—, empezó con un punto a favor de Aobajousai y por un breve segundo, Oikawa e Iwaizumi intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento: era posible, su sueño era posible. Se habían permitido soñar y con un poco más de esfuerzo lo lograrían, después de tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo esperando este momento, lo veían cada vez más cerca; sólo tenían que mantenerse así, y caminar con paso seguro hacia su meta.

Iwaizumi pensaba que siempre y cuando estuvieran todos allí, trabajando impecablemente como siempre, incluso Oikawa y su constante fastidio se veían como una mancha sin forma, en vista de lo que querían.

.

Kindaichi parecía a punto de taladrar un agujero en la pared con su mirada, pero al menos, ya había dejado de disculparse con el resto. Kunimi se había sentado a su izquierda y permanecía quieto, con los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus piernas. Watari se había sentado a la derecha de Kindaichi, y simplemente miraba al suelo, sin decir palabra.

Hanamaki había optado por sentarse en el suelo, frente a los casilleros, con una toalla cubriendo su cabeza; Matsukawa se había acostado a su lado y miraba fijamente al techo.

—Vamos, vamos, tenemos que irnos —les dijo Oikawa. Se aseguró de dar una palmada en el hombro a los más jóvenes—. Makki, Mattsun, ¿podrían dar un mejor ejemplo? Es hora de irnos.

Nadie se movió. Iwaizumi miró de reojo a su compañero, y notó, —como muchas cosas que notaba siempre—, que había algo más detrás de la expresión paciente que mostraba; como si les estuviera rogando sin palabras que se fueran, que ya no había nada más, que se había acabado… Que quería estar solo.

—El entrenador necesita decirles algo —dijo de repente Iwaizumi—. Ya.

Hanamaki fue el primero en comprender el mensaje; puso la toalla en sus hombros, le dirigió una rápida mirada a su capitán y se fue, Matsukawa lo siguió casi enseguida y los otros tres partieron un minuto después.

—Ni una palabra —ordenó Iwaizumi apenas vio a Kindaichi abrir la boca, probablemente para pedir disculpas _otra vez_, le hizo una seña para que se apresurara—: Muévete, ya sabes cómo se pone el entrenador.  
—Iwaizumi-san…  
—Que te muevas, te dije —Iwaizumi no se volteó hasta que vio la silueta de Kindaichi desaparecer por una esquina del pasillo. Tan pronto hubo cerrado la puerta, escuchó un sollozo y suspiró, éste era del tipo de cosas inesperadas para muchos, pero que Iwaizumi veía venir.

Oikawa había pasado noches enteras viendo vídeos de partidos contra Shiratorizawa durante los últimos años. Incluso se había aparecido en la casa de su compañero con un vídeo en la mano y había tomado posesión de su sofá por unas horas, Iwaizumi se sentaba a su lado, sin dejar de sorprenderse con el fervor casi fanático con el que Oikawa miraba las imágenes de la pantalla, absorbiendo cada detalle y analizándolo, buscando la forma de usarlo a su favor.

Habían entrenado tardes enteras, a veces en el patio de la casa de Oikawa, otras en un parque. Se habían permitido pensar que harían cuando fuesen al campeonato nacional. "Representantes de la prefectura de Miyagi suena grande", decía Oikawa e Iwaizumi sonreía cuando agregaba, "justo para nosotros. Tobio se pondrá verde de la envidia, ¿qué dices si lo invitamos a nuestro partido inaugural?", Iwaizumi se encogía de hombros, "¿Para qué lo quieres invitar?", Oikawa reía con ganas antes de contestarle: "Para que sepa de lo que se perdió".

La posibilidad de perder había pasado por sus mentes, un millón de veces, pero todos evitaban hablar del tema, como si con ello fuesen a evitar aquel desenlace.

Oikawa había esperado tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo, sólo para volver al principio del camino. Para entender, finalmente, que siempre sería el segundo en algo: el segundo armador, el segundo en la prefectura… Era frustrante.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo las lágrimas. Iwaizumi se sentó a su lado, sin molestarse en guardar distancia. Sabía que el contacto físico, aunque fuese mínimo, era reconfortante para su compañero y aunque fuese un leve roce de sus brazos, era la forma más directa que tenía Iwaizumi para transmitir su mensaje; entendía lo que el otro sentía, y no lo iba a abandonar, porque al menos había un lugar donde Oikawa era el primero, sin posibilidad de ser desbancado.

Oikawa Tooru era un fastidio, pero era un fastidio fácil de sobrellevar, desde su excesivo carisma, hasta su talento atlético, la forma empalagosa en que decía "Iwa-chan", las veces que lo molestaba y luego se disculpaba a medias, como si no fuera cosa de él; la cantidad de papeles con números telefónicos, el tono superior de su voz en medio de los partidos, su expresión cuando le tomaban fotos, las exclamaciones después de recibir un golpe de Iwaizumi… Aguantárselo era una labor constante pero no exhaustiva, sin importar cuántas veces Iwaizumi dijera lo contrario.

Luego estaban los pequeños detalles, las minúsculas grietas; aquello que había pasado por alto la primera vez que lo conoció, como la letra pequeña de un contrato, que advierte sobre los compromisos más profundos y que suele pasar desapercibida. Cuando Iwaizumi se acercaba a Oikawa, veía las grietas diminutas, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una represa rota, inundándolo todo a su alrededor con su contenido. Y era Iwaizumi quien podía contenerlo, reparar las fisuras, poco a poco; del único modo que conocía él, que era el mejor para ambos.

—La cara que pones cuando lloras… —empezó, acercándose un poco más a Oikawa—, es repugnante.  
—Y… —Oikawa tomó aliento, limpiándose las lágrimas apresuradamente con el dorso de su mano—, ¿cómo es mi cara cuando no lloro?  
—Es menos repugnante —le contestó Iwaizumi, inexpresivo—, pero repugnante de todas maneras.  
—Que cruel, Iwa-chan.

—La de Ushiwaka es peor —le dijo Iwaizumi—, él parece un caniche con un mal corte de pelo.  
—Iwa-chan… —Y antes de que pudiese decir más, Oikawa soltó una carcajada. Fue un sonido tembloroso que duró poco menos de cinco segundos, Iwaizumi sonrió de todas maneras—. Iwa-chan, eres cruel. Y ese es el peor chiste que he escuchado en mi vida, deberías practicar más. No te preocupes, yo siempre me voy a reír de tus chistes, sin importar lo poco creativos que sean—. Hizo una pausa, que se alargó, hasta que Oikawa cambió de tema—, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?  
—Nada. No va a pasar nada. Vamos a alentar a todos los equipos que vayan a las nacionales, que no sean Shiratorizawa y cuando pierdan, vamos a enviarle un saludo a Ushiwaka y le vamos a decir que…  
—No le vamos a decir, le vamos a mostrar —le dijo Oikawa, levantó su mano abierta y dobló todos los dedos, excepto el del medio—, le vamos a mostrar esto.  
—Mucho mejor.

Oikawa suspiró profundamente e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sobre el hombro de Iwaizumi; ambos sorbían por la nariz de vez en cuando, pero ahora que el festival de lágrimas se había acabado, sólo quedaba el vacío.

—Iwa-chan —llamó Oikawa, el aludido dio a entender que había escuchado con un gruñido—. Estaba recordando cuando nos conocimos.  
—¿Y?  
—Esa vez me caí a un estanque y no podía salir, tú me ayudaste. Resulta que me caí porque quería coger una rana, para asustar a mi hermana cuando volviera de la escuela. Tú la cogiste, la metiste en un frasco y me la diste.  
—Sí. También me acuerdo la que atrapé y te saltó en la cabeza —comentó Iwaizumi.

—¿Recuerdas las reglas de las "Aventuras de Hajime y Tooru"? —preguntó Oikawa. Iwaizumi levantó una ceja, recordaba a medias—. La primera regla es: no se menciona la rana que le saltó en la cabeza a Tooru, la segunda regla es: jamás menciones la rana que le saltó en la cabeza a Tooru.

—La tercera regla es: menciona la rana cuando te dé la gana porque es el mejor recuerdo de la infancia de Hajime.

Oikawa resopló. La rana no era exactamente el mejor recuerdo de la infancia de Iwaizumi, pero era el más gracioso y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir. Sin embargo, había seguido las tales reglas y nunca le contó a nadie más. Estaba seguro que si Hanamaki y Matsukawa se enteraban, ambos se encargarían de recordarle diariamente la experiencia a su capitán.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Iwaizumi—¿A qué viene el tema de las ranas?  
—Iwa-chan, ¿no te dan asco las cosas feas y babosas?  
—Si me dieran asco me habría alejado de ti sin pensarlo.  
—¡No digas eso! —protestó Oikawa, le dio un suave golpe en la pierna—. ¡Estuve a punto de morir ese día!  
—¿Cuál era tu punto?  
—Mi punto —Oikawa se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras pensaba—, mi punto es que ahora me siento igual. Como si hubiera estado a punto de ahogarme y me hubieras salvado.  
—¿Querías atrapar una rana?  
—Un caniche con un mal corte de pelo.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que lo atrape por ti? —Iwaizumi estaba a punto de sacudirse para quitarse a Oikawa de encima, lo evitó al pensar que se sentía cómodo y tranquilo; casi en paz.  
—¿Puedes hacerlo? —Oikawa abrió la mano sobre la pierna de Iwaizumi y la apretó, esperando su respuesta, el aludido se encogió de hombros, la cabeza de Oikawa rebotó con el movimiento, mas éste no la quitó de donde estaba.  
—No quiero que me muerda.

Oikawa soltó otra carcajada, más firme que la anterior y no hablaron más. Cuando Iwaizumi escuchó la respiración lenta de su compañero, indicando que estaba dormido, cayó en la cuenta que Oikawa también había dicho que lo había salvado y no pudo evitar sonreír; Oikawa era un fastidio, Iwaizumi lo había salvado hacia una eternidad y se había pegado a él como el musgo, cubriendo las grietas que ni el mismo Iwaizumi se había dado cuenta que tenía, abriendo al mismo tiempo otras en sí mismo, que Iwaizumi había descubierto con el paso del tiempo, cuando ya era muy tarde como para volver atrás. Eran pequeñas grietas casi invisibles, el manifiesto de los compromisos más profundos, que Iwaizumi había asumido y se había comprometido a cubrir, a pesar de que a veces le colmara la paciencia. Esta última grieta, la del partido contra Shiratorizawa, era quizás la más grande, y tal vez costara trabajo cubrirla, no sería imposible y llegaría allí, quizá por un camino corto y tortuoso, o uno largo y no menos sinuoso; pero allí estaría, era el compromiso al que se había metido al atrapar aquella rana y al que se había ido adentrando sin pensarlo.

—Iwa-chan —la voz adormilada de Oikawa resonó desde algún punto en su hombro.  
—¿Qué?  
—Gracias —le contestó su compañero, Iwaizumi cerró los ojos, y con la mano que no estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Oikawa y el suyo, se pellizcó; esto parecía un sueño. Aún peor, la calma que venía antes de la parte más violenta de una pesadilla.

—Cállate, no digas cosas vergonzosas, _Basurakawa_ —contestó Iwaizumi. Intentó darle una patada, pero Oikawa la evitó hábilmente, y cuando Iwaizumi se hubo rendido, su compañero pegó su cuerpo más al de él, acomodó su cabeza bajo su brazo y volvió a quedarse dormido.

Iwaizumi se sorprendió al notar la perfección con la que el cuerpo de Oikawa encajaba con el suyo y atribuyó su comodidad con un agradable sueño o el preludio de una pesadilla.

* * *

_Otras notas:_ \- Me olvidé de "Perro Loco", lo siento, Kyotani. Para los que no leen el manga, no importa, ya se lo encontrarán. De todas maneras, no era vital para lo que neceistaba escribir.

-El título viene de la canción "Me quedo aquí" de Gustavo Cerati. Honestamente, la canción no tiene mucho que ver con el contenido, quizá sólo esas dos frases. Honestamente, también, siempre había querido tener un título con ese estilo, (el de una parte en paréntesis). En fin, la canción es buena.

**Nota (05/08/2015):** \- Editado para corregir errores, cambiar el formato, agregar palabras y adicionar otra rana.


End file.
